


The Waiting Game

by CaptainDeryn



Series: Questionably Legal [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, cute and fluffy, local captain doesn't know what he's doing, or at least something like one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeryn/pseuds/CaptainDeryn
Summary: Captain Emeldir Deryn knew somewhere in the back of his mind his relationship with Risha might not last. But when it finally looks like it's about to become a reality he's forced to accept the fact that he might need to let her go. If it comes down to him and her ties to Dubrillion...their relationship might be forfeit.





	The Waiting Game

Emeldir walked back into his quarters from the ‘fresher, pulling a loose white shirt over his head with a sigh of relief as his shoulders cracked at the movement. He had spent nearly a week down on Corellia with Captain Taqq, leaving him tired and subdued. This was the first time he had set foot back on the _Phoenix_ and after checking in with all his crew members he just wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Heading over to the storage cabinet attached to the wall he grimaced when his bad leg ached with each step. Corellia had been hard, his hefty payment of credits and the knowledge that the Voidwolf was gone was only some consolation for the shit that had gone on planetside.

The effort to end the Empire’s  hold on Corellia had sent them all over the mains sectors of the planet and the amount of Imps they had brought down had left Emeldir’s head spinning. On top of feeling more than ever like nothing more than a hired gun, his friend had been ready to explode almost the entire time. Seeing her homeworld ravished and falling apart had pushed her to her limit with both the Empire and the Republic. Only after they had managed to tear the Empire’s hand from Corellia did his fellow captain finally relax, her anger diminished enough for her to wish him luck defeating the Voidwolf.

Emeldir’s muscles seemed to cry out in complaint at even thinking about the confrontation with the Voidwolf. Going in alone had in itself been one of his worse ideas and poor planning on his part had left him scrambling when the ship had begun to collapse in on itself. Although he had come out victorious and ended the man that had his claws stuck in his life for far too long he couldn’t find the energy to celebrate.  

The nav computer was reset to bring them to the Fleet, where he would let his crew go where they wished until they received a new mission. He would be going back to his apartment on Coruscant so that he could do repairs on the _Phoenix_ and hopefully see his family again.

He was just sitting down on the edge of his bed with a datapad in hand, getting ready to transfer credits to Taqq’s account; continuing to repay the debt he swore he owed her, when there was a knock on the frame of his door. Looking up he saw Risha hovering at the door, fidgeting with her hands. “Hey Risha.”

“Captain.” She greeted tightly, looking down. “Can I talk to you?”

Emeldir stood and set the datapad aside, uneasy. They had stopped the formalities of referring to him as ‘Captain’ a long time ago.  “Sure. Something bothering you?” He walked over to lean on the door frame. “Did something happen while I was planetside?”

“Things on Dubrillion have taken a turn. The king put a death mark on Count Rineld’s head. When the citizens heard that, they rebelled.” She met his inquisitive look warily when she brought up Rineld, the Dubrillion man asking for her hand in marriage. “The king imposed martial law but that got the aristocracy all riled up. The whole planet is going to war.”

Emeldir raised his eyebrows, letting out a low whistle. “Well that’s a lot to happen so fast. Looks like the Count’s plans to take over the planet by marrying you have gone up in flames.”

Risha sighed. “We were never going to unseat the king without a fight. I’d just hoped we’d get to pick the time and place. Needless to say the Count’s got his hands full just staying alive. But even with all that’s happening he still wants to marry me.” She either scoffed or laughed, Emeldir couldn’t tell. He inclined his head for her to continue, heart sinking. While he had promised himself it was Risha’s decision and he would keep his distance to let her do what she thought was best, each mention that things between them could end was like smack in the face.

“I can’t keep putting him off. Any advice on how to play this Emeldir?”

Emeldir was silent for several seconds, chewing on his lip with his eyes on the ground before he looked back up at her, tilting his head to the side. “I mean, you don’t have to marry the count. You could stay here…with me.” He said suddenly in a burst of courage.

Risha started, taking a step back. “ _What?_ I asked you for advice not…” She trailed off, eyes narrowing suspiciously even as her voice softened. “Do you really mean that?” The _Phoenix’s_ main holoterminal beeped with an incoming call and Risha took a breath. “Oh, perfect-time’s up. That’s him on the holo. Alright, let’s do this.”

She turned and disappeared around the corner to the lounge where the terminal sat while Emeldir hesitated for a moment, scrubbing a hand through his still damp hair.

“Of course I meant it.” He said mumbled, knowing she couldn’t hear him. While she hadn’t denied him…Emeldir sighed, he still needed to steel himself to let her go.

“…I’m glad you’re safe.” Risha was saying when Emeldir slipped in quietly, standing near the wall. “From what I hear the fighting got worse after you escaped.”

“I cannot spare Dubrillion from war, but perhaps we can still create a better future together. I realize forging a true relationship takes time and our marriage wouldn’t be consummated for some time. But I am hopeful.” Count Rineld’s image shifted nervously, hands clasped in front of him. “My proposal stands dear Risha, will you marry me?”

Emeldir had his gaze fixed on the floor, arms tight across his chest but when the proposal filled the small room he glanced over at Risha sideways. “Risha,” His voice soft but she still looked back at him.  “My offer still stands. I mean, sure he’s rich, questionably handsome and popular. But I’m…me.” He held her look for several seconds and when she broke it to  look back at the Count his shoulders dropped.

“I’m sorry Merrit, but he’s had my heart longer than you.” Emeldir’s breath caught, eyes widening. “I hope we can still be friends; I’ll need you to help rebuild Dubrillion when the war ends.”

The count’s voice was low. “Of course. I await the day you grant me amnesty so I may return to Dubrillion..” He gave a slight bow. “Farewell Risha. May the stars watch over you…” His image flickered out and Risha shifted her weight, bringing one hand up to her forehead.

“Well that ended better than I expected. Except for the part where my whole world is at war.”

Emeldir uncrossed his arms, taking a step towards her. “You said no to the Count. Does that mean…”

He froze mid step when she drew further away from him. “It’s under consideration. I promise I won’t keep you waiting for long.” She said with a pause, pivoting and  disappearing back into the depths of the ship before Emeldir could speak again, leaving him standing in the middle of the lounge, hopeful grin fading and seeming to draw into himself.

* * *

His answer came nearly a day later when he returned to the ship after saying goodbye to Corso. She was standing in the lounge, her eyes meeting his before darting away again when he slowly made his way over.

“I’ll be heading for Coruscant, if you want to leave now’s the time.” She had been avoiding him ever since she had refused Count Rineld and he was beginning to wonder if he had made a mess of everything.

“I wanted to talk to you. It didn’t seem right with all the crew around.” Risha shifted her weight from foot to foot. “You know, I didn’t think you could still surprise me, but proposing in front of Count Rineld? That was a whammy.”

Emeldir winced. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up Deryn.” Risha cut him off. “I wasn’t sure if you were serious then. But I am now, and my answer is yes.” She raised a shoulder in a relaxed shrug, but her own look was searching his with the same question he had been asking earlier. If she had messed things up as he thought he had. “Whatever happens, however  long it takes, when I’m finally queen of Dubrillion you could be my king.”

He was silent for several seconds, standing with his head cocked and eyes narrowed slightly. Uncertainty warred with his joy and he squashed it down, crossing the space between them in two strides and pulling her in a tight hug. Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered; “It’s about blasted time you came around. Do you know how many beautiful woman I’ve turned down to have you?”

She relaxed at his lightened tone, laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Call me vain, but I hope it was thousands.” She pulled back enough to look up at him. “Someday we’ll have a royal wedding, but let’s do something personal right now before you do something stupid and get yourself killed.”

“Lead the way princess.” Emeldir said.

“I Risha Drayen, take you as my future king.” He could tell she was completely sincere as she smiled softly up at him. “I promise to always be faithful,” Her smile turned into a sly smirk. “And always apologize when I get snippy with you. Except when you’re wrong.”

He brought his head down so their foreheads touched. “What you said, plus this; I’ll only skim ten percent off the royal treasury.” Her laugh was music to his ears.

“Only ten percent? You really do love me.”

Their lips met in a kiss, Emeldir pulling away before it could deepen. “Later.” He promised.

Risha stood on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Why? With the Voidwolf gone we’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work--one of the first ones I posted on my tumblr. Not much has changed about them.


End file.
